Non-volatile memory systems, such as flash memory, have been widely adopted for use in consumer products. Flash memory may be found in different forms, for example in the form of a portable memory card that can be carried between host devices or as a solid state disk (SSD) embedded in a host device.
Consumer products store and retrieve increasing amounts of data from flash memory. Examples of data intensive operation includes storing a photograph or video to a flash memory or retrieving music files stored in the flash memory. It is desirable to improve the data rates at which data can be stored and retrieved from the flash memory.